The present disclosure herein relates to probe cards, and more particularly, to package transfer units for transferring a probe card and/or package management apparatuses including the same.
Semiconductor devices may be manufactured through a plurality of unit processes. A test process from among the unit processes is a process for determining reliability of a semiconductor device. A tester may input/output electric signals into/from the semiconductor device through a probe card. The probe card may be connected to the semiconductor device in a wafer level. In general, the probe card is being managed and loaded manually by an operator.